User talk:HaleTheKing
RE: Thanks miggy!! Tbf I wouldn't have done it unless you hadn't said anything so thanks for the courage and I'll make the dept proud c: Re It's only missing one of my characters, Edison Mae (son of Atlas; CoO councilmen) c: RE: That is accurate, yes. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: List Update I believe most of it is just correct, however, I do have some inquiries regarding it. First, I can't recall if Kirk Kent is away or at camp. In the list, it says he is away, but in his page I could not find the "Away" template. Also, I believe I have been here for two (on February I turn three) years, and I have never received the character spots that come with it :P So yeah, I believe that is it. Also, forgive me if I have any typos, but I am in a rush. Re: List Update i actually sent daichi away for the time being. that's it, tho c: List Reply Hi! All information seems to be up to date. Listy listy I think the only thing's missing is my Skip Wait for Powers prize thingy from the Adopt a Newb thing? xD Teach me your ways (assuming this is considered an Iris Message bc not familiar with terminology yet around here XD) I'd be greatly delighted if you would be my mentor. It really would play out well, and this could be a chance for me to get to know more people (like yourself). (excuse the fact that i do not have a functioning sig yet. i'll fix that tomorrow.) Let all walls come down and just hit play. 05:59, January 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know! Dspite still being inclined to join the claiming department, I am definitely willing to learn the ropes of them all. The more experience, the better, right? :) Just let me know where we have to start and all! x Finished!!! I thought I should let you know that I finished contacting users, and I'm archiving the characters of users who have been inactive for over 6 months. Anything else you need doing? (before I go start categorizing and all that really fun stuff) Re: Well if it's on the HR list (and it was at some point) then I assumed that we could go ahead and archive them. I didn't know we needed special permission to do our jobs. ~Natalia 05:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Re Sterek, I'll go crazy with almost nothing to do. I could rp, if that were able to hold my attention, I could categorize, which, I have tried to do, or I could sit back and do nothing. None of those options are necessarily too appealing. I've been trying to stay busy by coding, and honestly, even that is starting to bore me. I know there are things I can do around here, I just don't know what they are, and that's driving me crazy. Also, it was never stated that we couldn't archive the CoO pages. They hadn't been edited since last April, and they were at the bottom of the list, so naturally, they got archived like the rest of them :/ Sorry ~Natalia 05:38, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Internet My internet is really bad right now. It turns out everyone in the house decided to connect at nearly the same time. Yay. :))) I hope to get enough internet to be able to hop back on soon, but in case I don't, I do have a Kik you can reach me through. I doubt you'll have one, but just in case, right? You're twelve hours ahead of me, wow. Didn't expect that. Heh. But yeah, that's fine. :) Good night (technically morning but w/e xD)! p.s. if you do get kik, let me know! :) Vote? Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Requesting User Rights#Music If you could vote on this, it would be very much appreciated. Being Archived Could you unarchive my characters, I plan on coming back. Also, do you know any admins or users who have utc-5 time or somewhere around that? Its just because its easier to ask for help when you have similar timezones. Oceanhalo12 20:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Archived Character Hey. Sorry that I was away for a long time! With school work I just felt very pressured and put this aside. Now that semester 1 is over, I will have more time to go on. Do you mind un-archiving my character? Beforewonderland 23:43, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Sterek I just read your message on my wall, and I will most probably be a little active in these 7 days, so that you could know, and I possibly will need my characters restored for RP purposes, so, if you read this, thanks. EmiChannel (talk) 03:10, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Unarchiving Basicly, I have a lot of characters, however I have only posted two on this Wikia, and one of them did not go past claiming, so, I think I will be using Emilio and will be making claim pages for the others. Thank you for your time. My cordial salutations, EmiChannel (talk) 14:41, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Status I think I'll be fully active during the next month, until bimester exams and projects are assigned to me, then I'll be semi-active, thanks! EmiChannel (talk) 16:20, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Remember Me? i had asked you to unarchive my chars and you wanted a list..There's only one his name is Sebastian Smith. Please & Thank you Oceanhalo12 22:29, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for rping cause I wanna RP with my new char. Re Adelaide Lucus. Don't worry about that, after tomorrow I probably won't be posting for 4 days so we are kinda in the same boat. Re Kata Yes, Kata is only my character. Thank you so much for restoring her. It means a lot! Permission Regarding the users intended for leveling, I'd like to ask permission from you to edit the HR To-Do page to add the users needing the level-up's. At least, for each user I or the other claimers claim, the reminder is straightly directed to the HR Department. Thank you! Pack stuff Hey, I talked to manolo about doing a ww pack here and found out you were already doing one. Anyways, I was wondering if I could join? Jaye and Dak wanted to know if they could as well. lol just replied Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 03:28, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey When you get the chance, I'd like to talk to you about something. Because timezones are a-holes... ngl, they actually are XD They are the one thing stopping me from being with some ppl, you included. Anyway, because I have zero clue if you had gotten the PM when we were both on chat last time, I'm doing this. So... do you want to RP? I only have these two beans, rip. But yee. Don't worry about consistent posting, I tend to be very much patient with people (granted they don't forget XD). Let all walls come down and just hit play. Claiming Problem ive made a claim (Claiming:Camp/Bella) but it doesnt show up on the claiming screen. please reply, TheLordOfTime123 (talk) 21:18, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Re I have tried to talk to him. He refuses to answer me. Will you please help me? I would like to resolve the problem, but I can't do that if I can't talk to him. Oh, and what were the problems? Dude You haven't posted on Adelaide, just letting you know. Re Thanks! And, no, I am not. I wouldn't mind it though? I just...don't know how to be a part of it, I suppose? I don't know. :P - and i look just about ghastly in black. 17:34, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Mentorless Newbie I didn't really have a mentor. I worked with Jaye, Carn, Omnia and Brocky quite a bit, but was never formally adopted. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sterek! It's Hotshot, I wasnted to tell you, yes, I was a part of Adopt-A-Newb Program, and my mentor was YorkieWolf. Hope this helps :) Hotshot14380 (talk) 01:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Eyo miggy! I honestly can't belive this wiki has been around so long! Wow. It's Jay Sea, from DARP? Except I have a History^tm here so I made a new account. Kindly tell no one XD Notmypresident (talk) 22:34, February 11, 2017 (UTC) So does that mean i'm good? Swaggysorcerer Restoring Could you Please restore my character? Pigmanpower (talk) 20:54, March 1, 2017 (UTC)pigmanpower O Mentor! My Mentor! Thanks for the congrats! I was/am a part of the program. My mentor was/is James. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 07:14, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey, you told me on the newb page to send you a messsage here Weiss13 (talk) 23:08, March 13, 2017 (UTC)Weiss13 Getting Claimed Damon Lawson Hey sorry to bother you but I finished my claim and its been a while since it was checked. Is there anyone who could check up on it for me? The Damocles (talk) 02:50, March 14, 2017 (UTC) So... Is there anything around the wiki that you need doing? Hello from a new user Hello! This is a new user on this wiki. I have about one month of experience with the Riordan wiki. I have some ideas for new demigod characters. I wanted to know how I can create one. After that, how do I submit the character for claiming? Thanks and regards, VishwaUser (talk) 03:40, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello Sterek. I have created a page for claiming. But it doesn't seem to appear on the Camp Claiming page. Could you tell me where I am making a mistake? The links are: Abhimanyu_Singh and Claiming:Camp/Abhimanyu_Singh. Thanks. VishwaUser (talk) 04:40, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Sterek! The first article, the one which you deleted, was a regular page. For the second one, I pressed the 'get claimed' box. I'm not sure what exactly I did after that. When I went to the redirected 'claim' link to write the article, the pre-filled questions weren't there. I copy-pasted the text from the first page. After that, I think I just pressed 'Publish'. Regards, VishwaUser (talk) 09:40, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey I know it isn't your dept but mind looking at Harmony? I'm only asking you because you are the only one I know of that is on a decent amount of time that has a CoO council member. Levelling up Sterek, I have got one demigod character past claiming. Am I ready to level up? Thanks and regards, VishwaUser (talk) 15:27, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Re Yeah sure, just as long as you get to it at some point. Baee ♥ Hey baee <3 Hello Hi Sterek! I wanted to create a satyr character. Could you tell me the necessary steps to do that? Thanks and regards, VishwaUser (talk) 08:50, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Quest Inactivity Good day to you! I had decided to update the Quests page, and since your character Ariana Hale is part of the the Quest for Future Amends, and currently, it hasn't been edited since January. For you are the most active among the questers, might I ask if you and your quest-mates would like to continue playing the search? An immediate answer would be appreciated. Thank you! Hi, so im trying to claimed. how do i know if my application went through? Ceasley (talk) 06:45, May 19, 2017 (UTC)ceasley Claiming Question Hi, so I entered a claim for a new character I created, Avia Blackwood. But it isn't showing up under the unclaimed section. So did I do something wrong? Because otherwise how will I know when someone has responded and I have been claimed? Sorry and thanks. FiaFlora (talk) 21:13, June 27, 2017 (UTC) The Old Guard wants to come back! Hey admins! I don't think I got to know all of you back when I was active, but my name is Lele Mj and I'm a really old user of this wiki that left around 2013. Me and a few other old users are planning to make a comeback for one last big RP, but all our characters were deleted and we're having trouble recovering their info to plan our stuff. So, we would like to ask you to restore them, even if temporarily! I'm sorry if its too much trouble! If you have bcrat rights, most of us are former administration members and a temporary admin status to someone would probably be quicker for you guys. So, here's the ones we want so far: *Me: James Bellard, Conall McLaren *Nar: Liam Wall, Tony Felix, Kurt Allen *Rawr: Elliot Le Fevre *Bloom: Kathryn Taylor, Vanessa Vilkas, Meribel Rebane, Lara Villafañe *Nicki: Rhiannon Stark, Jade Jeffries, Keira West, Ryann Black *Flame: Lillith If the images could be restored too, that would be great, but idk if it's possible! 18:13, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to ask you, if I could use your coding you have on your characters' pages? If you do not want that, I, of course, totally understand!! All the best, Jana (Euphrasie) (P.S.: I am a huuuge Sense8 fan, too :D) EuphrasieProuvaire (talk) 20:12, August 15, 2017 (UTC) RE Thank you!! :D EuphrasieProuvaire (talk) 14:58, August 16, 2017 (UTC) AS Duties I don't know how to word this. Sue me. Been reading IMs and stuff; is there any way AS can help out? First thing on our to do list is ask which department needs extra leg-ups. :TBF, we all fell off the radar and left CHB to the proverbial wolves. James is still around and can probably help out. As for the work being divided: I'm guessing we're doing it the usual alphabet style and assign each person to a few letters? Hope to catch you on chat soon for the knickknacks then. :D Re: Wiki Maintenance Oh, shit, sorry. I hadn't remembered that yes, Mige is back, back the fuck off, Jaye. But yeah, we can work on it together! Any particular way you want to tackle the list? Question What do I do about people already listed as inactive? The Q Flood *I hope it's okay that I IMed regardless of the activity status listed (inactive, semi-active, etc.)? I was sort of operating on "hey, even if they're inactive, maybe they'll get the email notification and might come back!! We need more people!" ...Part of me wants to be really hopeful and the parts in charge are like "nah, not happening." *Will we be doing anything about years-old never-touched character pages of users who left a long time ago? There are some floating around on the Monitoring Board, and I think there are still some characters permanently stuck and forgotten in Archived. *Will we be clearing out Model Registration sections as well as delete characters? Or not just yet, because of updates to the inactivity policy? I swore I had more questions, but then I realized there aren't many questions besides "when are we going to-". I sorta already know the answer to that will be "asap/soon or else we're doomed." My sleeping schedule has been out of whack recently which is probably why we've been missing each other on chat. It should be back to normal by Sunday-ish. FT. I AM PUMPED FOR CHB REVIVAL. I AM SO HERE FOR THIS. WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE I LOWKEY DITCHED CHB AGES AGO AND TYPICALLY ONLY COME BACK WITH MORE HALFHEARTED ATTEMPTS AT REESTABLISHING MY RP SPIRIT. RE: I'm actually using both Seraphina Black and Aurora Sakallerios from my previous account, so that's it for characters, but I haven't used any prizes yet as well :D ~ Thistle OH, that reminds me: Trainee Frost is reporting for duty, sir! Tell me what I can help with :D ~ Thistle One thing Hecate's officially left, so would it be possible if I take Trea Pierce? She may be back in the future (was told that personally when she found out she needed to leave) and if she does, I will willing give Trea back Heeeeeyyyyyyyy.... I really have been gone a while... Lol. I just opened my email to see your message, so I just wanted to let you, and anyone else who knows me, I'm doing fine. Unfortunately, I don't really plan on continueing to RP on this sight though. I guess I just moved away from all of this and never went back. If that makes and sense... Anyway, I love this sight, and hope you guys keep doing Hotshot14380 (talk) 18:46, October 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ty!!! I was about to do some work actually and you just reminded me to be active xD Side note: Did you still want Leon and Ollie to become a thing??? bc I'm down to rp wink wonk ps: did you let Brocky share KJ Apa with you??? If so, could he transfer that share to me so I can use him for Ryder xD Delete Can you please delete this redirect? Redirects bother me beyond end, lol. RE: We need to!! Lmk and we will fr and tysm!!! <3 MIGGY My bae, my everything, how have you been? Yes, I have been inactive, and I apologise lol. I have been really busy with school and the football team and the fact that almost no one posts here lately isn't helping. BUT we should continue our RP because we never really finished iit and Willlis is #goals. I miss you too! Hiiiii :) Hey, it's been a long time. I've been inactive for a while (oops) but I want to come back so this is my edit :)) Hope everything is going well for you too! :)) Archive/Delete List Not sure if you knew, but I sent out my messages only saying 'deletion' notice. In hindsight, I fucked up when I did that. Agh. Three particularly inactive users IMed me back. The first gave us the go signal to delete their character. The second and third asked them to be archived and not deleted, if possible, since (presumably) they'll be back when real life gets off their cases. I ended up archiving the third's characters already (...I don't remember why I did this immediately, ffs @me.) Should I note that on the list or remove them from it altogether and archive them now? I'm sorry. I don't think I went about on this one with a clear head. :/ Power question I had sent this originally to Brocky, but he had pointed me to ask so, here it is XD (ft i am lazy, so i kinda copy pasted this next bit.) I had a question about earned powers. I know I wasn't the most active person ever and all, but I have had two chars who have technically been around for long to be eligible for their 3/6/9 month powers. The question is, are they eligible though? I ask because I know I wasn't actively RPing them and all, and I'm not sure how that rule works. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Inactive Hey, I'm sorry for the late reply ... I only now saw your message ... I'd really like to continue rpging but I kinda forgot in the last few months because life happened :/ What does count as an edit? Like is leaving a message enough? Or do you want me to edit something else? Because if yes, then it will probably take me till after Nov. 1st because I currently do not have any wifi and I will only come back from my trip after Wednesday, so yeah ... :) Love, Jana EuphrasieProuvaire (talk) 18:35, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Dia Dhuit! Dia Dhuit! Man, it's been awhile. I'm debating on staying or leaving, i'll letcha know when I know. Thanks for the message. I completely forgot about this place... Interestingshadeofblue (talk) 23:07, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Cool by me I'll just have him brag about it and force the others to train all the time Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 08:44, November 5, 2017 (UTC) *shook* Oml, thank you! I have no issues with Addysin being Lt. Councilor. I'm actually really excited. But what does he do now as Lt.? O.S. Oh. Sh- I've read about the counsellor challenge rules, so that's out of the way. Other than being forced to welcoming new campers and making cabin announcements, is there anything else my character should do? I guess I'm OOCly OK with this development but I know Minka won't be. cx *Counsellors and Lts are obligated to not pick fights with those from other cabins, because that determines their rivals for monthly prank wars/Capture the Flag (that has never happened riperoni) *Counsellors and/or Lts are in charge of making sure their half siblings have been keeping in shape. *Counsellors and Lts are honor bound to tutor cabinmates in mastering their powers. *Cs and Lts often go out of camp to check on cabinmates who are only part time or have left camp recently. *Cs and Lts have to maintain a working relationship with the priest(ess) if there is one. idk about OOC incentives i think any of my ideas on those will be op asf RE: Themis Head I should have done this earlier, but thank you for considering me (and Sapphire) for that position. After some IM stalking, I kinda have a loose idea of what is expected of Sapphire, ft imo, I will get challenged for Head at least once, I know that for sure XD I also know that from IM stalking again, you're in need of ideas and whatnot to make Counsellor posts more interesting/fun/whatever. imo, there should be some kind of inter-cabin events that Counsellors can arrange, but that is it XD Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' yES No, I don't mean yes to Killian being a Counsellor. Wait– I mean, yeah it's okay that he's counsellor, but the main thing I am saying "yES" to, is to the part where you and I RP. Alsoooo, do you even remember where we had our RP? I just remember it was your turn to post :D Re: Willis I don't know, I remember we were going to have them have a trip along the West Coast? Maybe the Aphrodite's Cabin RP could precede that? I think it should be after our last RP. Maybe to sort of have had developed their relationship over time? Also, yeah, having an Erotios would be really cute! Oh my goodness gracious, I had completely forgotten about that. I honestly didn't remember anything about my character for the best friends thing. I'll look through my Sandbox to see if I still have what I had planned. Regardless, yes, if you're still down for it right now, I would still like to do it. It's so nice to talk to you again Hubby <3 Re: Oh my goodness. I just found this. Should we then do the RP we are doing right now and then move on to that one, again? I posted already. Also, I'll be a bit busy this week, but I'll see what I can do so we can meet on chat. Luvya! :Alrightie :) Sounds good to me. And oh my goodness I ship them so much �� Re: ������ Yeah he is being sarcastic. I wasn’t clear in the post. Sorry. I thought he could play it innocent and watch a movie they’d already watched again but now that they been dating for a long time :3 Hope that’s okay. Yo Quick question—I'm looking at Mortum et Malum's claim right now and it's still WIP although it's 11/9 already. I believe there's a specific message left for unfinished claims past their WIP deadline? Re: Done! I registered my models in the respective page, and I have also posted. Also, as a sidenote, would you mind if I used your character page template for a character of mine? :3 Das all. I think I might be free today to come into chat, if you can, too?